Association of Hesperia (New World Ahead)
'This is a work in progress. Do not modify.' ' ' The Hesperian Association is a loose confederation of member nations. It is an alliance under American dominion, serving as its official sphere of influence. Structure Tier Ranking System Members of the Hesperian Association undergo a steady developmental process with the purpose of creating first-world nations. The amount of received aid is determined by the level, or "tier," the Member Nation Development Commitee(MNDC) places member nations at. At the top, Tier 1, are those nations who receive no aid. Currently, only the United States of America and the Franco-German Commonwealth fall into this category. At the next level are Italy, Ireland, Sweden, Israel, Austria, and New Zealand, Tier 2 states are first-world nations with few governmental or economic changes needed to meet the H.A. standards, notably government corruption. Below them at Tier 3 are nations that were once failed states but are on the way to recovery with major modifications to their economies and governments(ie:Congo and Burma). The final level, Tier 4, includes those nations that became independent of non-member states during the war through FGC intervention, including Kurdistan (formerly part of Turkey) and South Moluccas( formerly Indonesian). They were founded during the war by FGC cooperation with desired seperatist groups, and this support included training the local militants to fight with American tactics.These nations are usually made into constitutional republics akin to the US, if analysts believe such a system can be implemented; if either the independence movement doesn't want that form of government or analysts say the US' system won't work, a custom built government will be instituted. This also applies to Tier 4 states, for example Afghanistan, which was organized into a tribal confederacy similar to West Papua. Some nations, like West Papua, had some unique political/economic structure in mind for their republic. In West Papua's case, they experiimented with a system of tribal confederation, a model that appears to be working. Members Security Council *United States of America *Franco-German Commonwealth *Canada *Russian Rederation *Japanese Corporate Republic Nation Reform Program Outline of Nations After Reforms *The Democratic Republic of Zaire( name changed to avoid confusion with neighboring republic), formerly the site of two devastating wars on the African continent, was reformed with the removal of all officials deemed corrupt, followed by the drafting of a new constitution, creating a federal republic system of government akin to the US, except with 4 two-year terms permitted for the president, so as to prevent dictatorial regimes from having too much power. There are two major parties, the tribalists, who promote the rights of independent tribes as stated in the constitution( designed to promote competiton in economic fields and other endeavours) and the nationalists, who promote the unified national identity of Zaire and strive to create a strong federal government. Both parties currently have equal influence in government, expressed by each holding 50% of the senate seats and house seats in the nation. The current president is Oscar Kashala, a member of the nationalist party. He promotes governmental reform and purging of corruption. Oscar Kashala’s campaign revolved around such themes as: citizen’s ownership of their country and its vast resources; accountable, compassionate and competent leadership; education, health, and economic opportunities for all; and the forging of peace and security inside Zaire and credibility and effective partnership abroad. *Abyssinian Republic *West Papua *United States of America *Italy *Israel *The Democratic Republic of Burma quickly became an economic powerhouse after WWIII. It ran an American style government with two main parties, the Conservatives, who push for the economy's growth and the formation of strong homegrown companies, and the Populists, who push for peoples' rights. Both parties see checks on the military as necessary, to prevent another junta. The nation's Buddhist nature has been allowed to flourish, creating a peaceful culture, even in the non-Buddhist regions, like the predominantly Christian state of Karen, established after Burma was liberated. *New Zealand was left pretty much intact except for the modifications taken by every other Western nation in the Association, including the promotion of home-grown industry and a governmental inspection to check for corruption, including a thorough analysis of every government official, searching for any special interest groups. The few that didn't pass were fired, but overall, New Zealand passed with flying colors. *The Coptic Republic *Sinai was organized under a system of governance that mimicked Israel's. The economy is oriented towards the exploitation of the Suez Canal, now privately owned by the Suez Corporation, which has plans to heavily develop the surrounding area and holds a lot of influence in the country. *Timor-Leste *South Moluccas *Kurdistan *Austria *Hungary *Greece Category:New World Ahead